politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaul
'''Who are the Gauls?''' The Gauls are a loose collection of native inhabitants in the region. While the Gauls themselves do not identify as a single faction, they are a faction united by default through ancient customs, spiritual ties with the land and a fierce determination to kill any intruder. The Gauls do not have a conventional political structure and are thus held together by an oral tradition; written by historian Orifice Coitus in the ''Codex Gallica''. The ''Codex Gallica'' is regarded by many outsiders as the Gallic 'Constitution'. The Gauls are quite secretive and tend to keep to themselves- mining ,smithing, hunting and building menhirs. Most Gauls view outsiders in a hostile light and kill and raid without hesitation. While indeed it is very likely that a Gaul will attack they can at times display random acts of kindness. While outsiders may view such acts as inconsistent, Gallic customs are only defined on a basic level in the Codex Gallica- since many complex customs are culturally incomprehensible. While an outsider may seem to be doing nothing wrong by conventional laws, they may be doing something wrong according to Gallic Law; such as trespassing on sacred ground or killing a totem animal. The Gauls see all swathes of wilderness as sacred territory and view all factions as trespassers. Therefore the Gauls are regarded to be in a state of constant war with all factions. This is is not war in the traditional sense but rather a livelihood of the Gauls. To be a Gaul is to view all outsiders with disdain. '''The Codex Gallica (Gallic Constitution)''' '''Gallic Law of the Land''' - The Gauls claim spiritual ties with the land and view all factions as unwelcome intruders upon sacred territory. - All swathes of wilderness, although conventionally unclaimed are deemed by the Gauls to be sacred land -Any ostensive display of terrain altering is deemed sacrilegious to the Gauls save mining. Hence any gaudy structure is forbidden. '''Gallic Leadership''' - Since the Gauls are a loose collection of peoples, the Gallic leader is by default the founding member of Gaul - The Gallic leader cannot be deposed - The Gallic leader holds the right to change Gallic Law -All structures built within the limits of Gaul must be approved by the Gallic leader - Aside from the rights of the leader, The Gallic leader has the same financial and legal rights as the common Gallic person '''Gallic Warfare''' - Gaul is in a constant state of war with all factions '''Gallic relations with outsiders''' -A Gaul can kill and raid all invaders they come across -A Gaul may help an invader and give provisions but this act in itself does not mean the Gauls view the invader as any less of an enemy. -A Gaul may engage in irregular barter with invaders -All Gauls have no authority to leave the faction -Any Gaul who leaves and joins the invaders shall be immediately declared an enemy -An invader may choose to join the Gauls but shall be first be assessed by the Gallic leader. '''Gallic customs (Gallic rights)''' - All Gauls are free to roam as they choose - All Gauls view fellow Gauls in high regard and freely give and take from each other as need be. - While a Gaul can give an take freely, it must be done in the social confines of social etiquette where permission is asked. Any deviation from the custom is a break of sacred law. The perpetrator must re-pay the item twicefold under threat of banishment. signed: dryanyanyan (Gallic leader) History '''Creation myth''' While most oral law is kept secret to outsiders, historian Orifice Coitus writes in the preface to the ''Codex Gallica ''that the Gauls claim to be created after urine of the sacred Chicken-spirit, Kentucki, fertilized a stalk of wheat and two humans- male and female arose from the stalk and peopled the Gallic race. '''[[Gallic Delcarations of War]]'''